The Interview
by Sinceslicedbread
Summary: Can Ianto Jones hold his nerve during the most important interview of his life?


"Take a seat."

"Sir."

"Captain Jack Harkness will do just fine."

"Yes sir."

A wry smile echoed around the room.

"How was your journey here? Pleasant I hope?"

"Your directions were impeccable sir..er..Captain Harkness. The traffic at this time of day is minimal."

"I'm glad to hear that. We always try to aid our potential candidates, here at Torchwood Specialist Services."

"Very thoughtful of you ….Captain."

With slow deliberate movements, Jack Harkness shuffled the papers scattered across his desk. He leant back in his chair and perused the applicant in front of him. Ordinarily the man in front of him wouldn't have made it onto his short list; but his right hand woman Toshiko Sato, had thought he might be an unusual fit for the company.

He could possibly offer something different.

"So what draws you to this position?"

"It's unconventional I grant you, with regards to my background. I wanted a challenge. A change of direction. I also needed to relocate and this presented itself as an ideal opportunity."

"Relocation - are you running away from anything in particular?"

Ianto gave his potential boss, bold unflinching eye-contact for the first time.

"Running towards something I hope sir."

"So there are no existing ties that will hinder your possible move?"

"None that can't be severed immediately Captain Jack."

Jack fought the urge to smile. Instead he poured a glass of water for himself and his interviewee.

He pushed the glass half-full towards Mr Jones. Ianto Jones.

"Good. Perfect.

Now I've read your C.V. but I'd like you to fill me in on the things I don't know."

Ianto sat up a little straighter.

"Thus far I've been office-bound. I'm organised, methodical. Attention-to-detail is my mission-statement.

I'm discrete, diplomatic and am able to liaise with colleagues and guests on all levels."

Jack sniffed.

"All of which I already know. Yawn."

Ianto shifted uncomfortably in his seat and slunk down, just a tiny bit. His neckline sported three different shades of blush.

"Er..um.. My inter-personal skills are second to none.

Like a fragrance, my top-note of social aloofness gives way to baser notes of dominance, the refusal to waiver and surprising creativity."

Only now did Jack Harkness appear engaged.

"Are you willing to work as part of a team?"

Sensing a shift, Ianto rallied himself.

"I prefer to work alone."

"Noted. Do you have any specialist skills?"

"Once people have experienced my C.O.F.F.E.E. they usually return again and again."

"Good to know. There's no harm in creating a niche market."

"Yes sir."

Jack decided to cover the basics. It wouldn't hurt either way.

"Do you have any objections to working the hours this appointment necessitates?"

"None whatsoever."

"Are you willing to work indoors and out?"

"Of course."

"Internal and external?"

"Yes."

"Upper and lower deck? Top or bottom?"

"I'm completely versatile sir."

Jack paused before he continued. Sitting opposite him in the fading rays of the afternoon sunshine, could be a distinct possibility, after all.

"Do you speak any languages?"

Ianto smiled, an easy question.

"Yes, Welsh, English and French Jack."

"Ah yes, I noticed those beautiful Welsh vowels and wondered whether they housed an authentic mother-tongue."

"My tongue has received many compliments sir."

Jack's eyes widened.

"I don't doubt it Mr Jones." He purred.

"Are you willing to wear a uniform or to dress for the occasion?"

Jack had already observed that catwalk models looked scruffy compared to this job-seeker.

"I prefer to wear suits sir."

Jack nodded briefly at this.

"Do you hold a valid passport?"

"Naturally."

"Are you willing to undertake both foreign and domestic assignments?"

"Absolutely."

Jack surreptitiously pressed his silent do not disturb button on his desk phone. He felt close to making a decision.

"Please stand up for me."

Ianto did as he was bid.

"Vitals?"

"6ft 2"

Hair: Blond.

Eyes: Blue.

Neck: 14'

Chest: 40'

Waist: 32'

Leg: 44'

Inside seam: 42'

Shoe size 11."

Ianto came to a stop, unsure whether to continue. He'd missed out one essential piece of information.

Jack was aware of the fact.

"Come on now, this is no time to be bashful. Cut or uncut?"

Ianto's cheeks warmed up.

"Uncut sir."

"Well then, this is going to be a treat for you."

With that Jack Harkness wheeled his executive leather chair to the corner of his desk and unzipped his trousers. Reaching inside he soon retrieved the practical element, of this face to face examination. Without hesitation, Ianto Jones dropped to his young knees and swiftly accommodated Jack's cut head into his hot mouth.

Jack relaxed into his shiny upholstery, which squeaked its approval.

Jack couldn't help but fist his hand into Ianto thick mane. Not for guidance, just for sheer pleasure. Previous applicants had been shy and awkward. Not this one. The expert rhythm the Welshman was setting was causing his toes to curl.

"Mr Jones?"

Busy: Ianto could only hum his response.

"You're hired. You are now the newest escort at Torchwood Specialist Services."

"Hummpf 'ank you mmhpf sir."

-OOO-

**A/N C.O.F.F.E.E. = Caressing. Oral. Fingering. Fucking. Edible. Erotic (massage).**

**Comments are always appreciated**


End file.
